Forbidden Time
by Atrix333
Summary: As Atrix and Kaita were on a field trip, they find two rings. With those rings, they get transported back into time to when the owners of the rings existed. They even get to meet the butlers. This will end up being Rated M. I stink at summaries and This is once again written with my friend, Kaitanya. Please enjoy !
1. Prologue

**_All Characters and the anime/manga do not belong to me. I merely wish for those to enjoy it. _**

* * *

><p>The sun was shining brightly as Kaita and Atrix headed out of a hotel in London. They were on a field trip with their orchestra class, as they were scheduled to participate in a competition with other school orchestras later on within the week. Meanwhile, they can do anything they wanted until then. While others chose to practice their instruments, Kaita and Atrix preferred getting a tour around the area on their first day.<p>

Halfway through the tour, the tour group took a break for lunch and to allow people to use the restroom. When all the necessities were done, they continued the tour. It was around the end of the tour when they arrived to an area with a bunch of ruins. According to the tour leader, it is the ruins of the Phantomhive Manor. The leader had continued to give out information; such as, the estate was owned by a boy of the age of thirteen, and how the boy was also behind the Funtom Company.

As the background information was being given, Atrix and Kaita strayed into the ruins as something shiny had caught their eye. It was Atrix who picked up the ring with a deep blue stone in the center. A small crack was the only thing, which gave away how old the ring was. A few feet away, Kaita also found and picked up a ring, but with a tiny red stone in the center, surrounded with a bunch of mini diamonds which a few of them were missing.

The two girls studied each of the rings with great interest. Several minutes had passed when they noticed the tour group they were apart of had already left, leaving them far behind. They weren't worried about that as it gave them a chance to roam the area even more. Maybe they would find even more old items that belonged to whoever lived here in the past.

As they were searching, both of the rings glinted oddly without their knowing. The glint caused an eerily flash of light. Once when the light faded, it was then when they noticed they were no longer within the ruins of a manor. They were now standing in front of the fully intact manor.

A look of confusion passed between them. How did they get there? Why was the manor no longer in ruins? More importantly, where are they? Are they actually still in the same spot as the had been in the ruins? All these questions have no answer to them just yet.

Atrix was about to ask Kaita one of the questions, when movement caught their attention, causing them to look at an opening door. A tall man with black hair and who was wearing a suit, a butler suit, stepped out from behind the door. "My, my, what do we have here?" The man spoke rather formally. "Are you lost, or do you have business with the Young Master perhaps?"

The two confused girls looked at each other then stared at the butler. They were both unsure on how to answer the question.

"Well?" The butler looked down upon them with a friendly tilt of his head.

"We are... Lost," Kaita sputtered out. Atrix nodded in agreement. At least that was the truth. They had no real idea as to where they actually were.

The butler looked at each of them in turn. "Very well. Where would you like directions to?" He asked.

This time it was Atrix's turn to answer. "We aren't exactly sure...," she said, looking down at the ground. The butler looked at the girl.

"Not sure? Surely, you have some sort of destination to go to?" He asked with a troubled looking expression.

Atrix shook her head before Kaita could say anything. "Hm...," the butler frowned, placing his finger onto his chin. "Ah, please come in," he suddenly said, "how wrong of me to allow to young ladies to remain standing!" The butler ushered them inside, quickly closing the door behind them. "Now, please remain here while I go and speak to my Young Master." With that, the tall and handsome butler walked down a long hallway and disappeared.

"What's going on?" Kaita asked aloud, "How did we get here?" Before Atrix could reply, the butler returned to inform them to follow him. "My Master would like to speak to you," he said with a polite smile.

As the two girls did not want to make things go wrong, they both followed the man to where his master was; however, what was unknown to them was that there was another butler and master awaiting them.


	2. Chapter 1: A Ways of Introduction

_**I would like to Apologize for the insanely long waiting period of an update. So many things had happened. A lot of personal things. **_

_**On another note, my creative fanfic ideas are finally up; however, I cannot promise on how often updates will be. Between work and college assignments, its a lot. Like now, I should be doing homework, but I ended up writing this chapter. Out of my own will, of course. ;) Plus, Kaitanya is also busy with school and work, so really, it may end up being awhile. But it will get finished.**_

**Anyways, ENJOY~! Please leave a review, if you would. Any ideas you guys would like to see happen? Feel free to suggest things~ It would help this story last longer, as we know the main plot for it. XD**

* * *

><p>It was no surprise by how much the two women were taken aback by the interior of the manor. It was a mere half hour ago when they had been standing in the ruins of the building, yet here they were, inside the finely furnished place.<p>

From what the two had gathered, the man before them was a butler who served the master of this threshold. Coming from the time period Atrix and Kaita had come from, that was a remarkable sight. Well, at least from where they were form, country wise.

The butler led the two to a fairly large door way. He knocked on the door gently before opening the door. "Young Master, I brought the two ladies here. Would you like me to send them in?"

"Very well," came a child's voice from inside the room. The light clatter of a glass cup hitting the mini plate to go with it.

Kaita stole a glance at Atrix but remained quiet. Atrix did the same. They were both not at all sure on what was going to happen, or what was even going on to begin with.

The male turned his crimson eyes onto them, as though considering them. He opened the door and gestured for them to go in. "Please go right in," he smiled in reassurance.

With the reassurance, the two women went inside with their uncertainty reflecting in their steps.

Sure enough, there was a child awaiting them. There was a second child across from the other, along with another butler. The first child, who had an air of being in charge, had dark shaded hair with a blue shine to it. An eye patch covered on if his eyes, the single seen eye was a beautiful shade of blue. The other child was a little taller than the other was. He had blond hair with light blue eyes. The boy had a different air to him in general.

Who could blame the two foreigners from gawking at the two of them? Atrix had glanced at Kaita, but she was looking over at the other butler across the room. The butler had black styled hair. His eyes were gold and he wore glasses.

Something Atrix had caught was the similar aura the two butlers gave off. They both obviously knew what they were required to do. Yet, there seemed to be more about it than meets the eye.

The blue clad boy stood in a motion of greeting his new guests. "Hello, I am Ciel Phantomhive. I am the master of this manor. It's a pleasure to meet you," Ciel greeted as he walked his way towards the two silent females.

The blond hair boy followed suit, making his own introduction once when Ciel was finished. "And I am Alois Trancy! Ciel's best friend~," Alois said. There was an odd gleam in his eye, which was casted over at Kaita. The other butler came up to them and bowed to the newcomers. "I am Claude Faustus, the butler to Alois Trancy," he spoke smoothly, bowing before them.

Well here goes nothing. "I am Atrix and this is my friend, Kaita," Atrix introduced them. Both she and Kaita bowed, believing it'd be a better idea to do so.

"Please, come take a seat," Ciel motioned to the unoccupied seats around the table. Not wanting to be rude, the two women went and sat down side by side.

"So, my butler informed me that you two are lost?" Ciel asked as he returned to his own seat. While one child sat down, the other was bouncing around the two females, Alois' attention more on Kaita than Atrix.

"Uh, yes," Atrix answered, seeing how her friend was rather creeped out by Alois' behavior to form her own reply. She'd be creeped out too if a kid had an interest in her like he did towards Kaita.

Kaita was trying to look at Claude, hoping he'd get his master under control. Unfortunately, the golden-eyed butler made no indication in doing so.

Sebastian came around and stood behind the two girls, reaching over them to place two platters and cups before them. He drew back to pick up the tea pot, only to reach forward once more to pour the fresh tea into the cups. "This is Jasmine tea, I hope it will be to your liking," the butler explained with a friendly smile.

"Thank you," Both of them spoke at the same moment. The smell of the tea smelled wonderful to them. Kaita picked up the cup and took the first sip of the tea. Her eyes shone, finding it freshly delicious.

"Atrix! You should try some!" The girl said excitedly, nodding her head towards the untouched teacup. Atrix nodded as she picked up her cup. Bringing it up to her lips, she couldn't help but breathe in the Jasmine scent before she finally took a sip. Indeed, the tea tasted delicious. No words were needed to convey that though, as it was clear as day shown on her face.

Ciel took his turn to take a sip of the tea in front of him, while Alois had finally sat himself down. Though, he had Claude move his chair somewhat closer to Kaita's.

After some time passed, Atrix's attention was drawn to something that made her remember what she and Kaita discovered before they appeared before this place. The blue ring on Ciel's thumb was the same one Atrix had found, though it was fully intact. She glanced over at Alois' hand to find the same ring on his thumb that Kaita had found.

Atrix probed Kaita with her elbow, catching her attention. "The rings!" Atrix hissed softly, moving her eyes towards both boys. The message was loud and clear to the girl, as she peeked at the boys' thumbs, finding the same thing her friend had. Looking at each other, they both reached into their pockets, pulling out the ruined rings from it.

Ciel had been watching the two as they whispered among themselves. He watched carefully when they brought something out of some unseen department. It wasn't a weapon, but it certainly did cause alarm in him when he saw what it was they were holding.

"Sebastian!" The boy called out, his voice holding a loud command. While Ciel was alarmed, Alois had a look of wonderment on his face; however, he didn't want to miss all the fun. Alois called his butler's name in the same way, "Claude~!"

Neither Atrix nor Kaita knew what was going to happen next. Before they can even blink, an arm went over their chests. It caused the girls to be pushed back against the chairs. Movement wasn't an option for them. At any rate, Atrix and Kaita's eyes had gone wide with fear.

"Where did you get those rings?!" Ciel questioned with accusation strong in his voice. He was standing, his single blue eye ablaze. Alois, on the other hand wasn't mad, per say, more curious than not.

"I... We found them in rubbles!" Atrix spoke, her voice dipped with the fear she felt. Kaita nodded beside her.

"What? There are no rubbles around here," Ciel argued. He casted a look at his butler, who gave a nod of agreement.

"That's why we are lost. We WERE checking out some ruins, and when we found these rings," Kaita explained, lifting up the broken ring she possessed up and motioning to the one Atrix held, "Then before we knew it, we were standing in front of a perfectly intact building!"

Ciel was skeptical about it, though he thought about what the girl had said.

"Young Master, if I may?" Sebastian interrupted, a slight bow of his head to make it clear he had an idea. "Could it be possible that similar rings had been created and these two were caught in the middle?" The demon suggested.

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked as he looked at him.

"Perhaps they had happen to find replicas of the rings, when there might be someone out there spreading the rings out throughout the world," Sebastian went a little further in what he believed might have happened.

Both girls stayed quiet, though they knew that it wasn't that. It wouldn't explain how they went from one scene to the next. Seeing what their position was, saying their own theory wasn't going to go so well.

"Why don't we keep them under surveillance~?" Alois had spoken up after he had listened to the conversation. Claude looked at his master, knowing fully well what his master's next words would be. "One can stay with you, while the other comes back home with me. I call this girl~!" He finished, pointing his slender finger towards Kaita.

Ciel considered the idea, though he would rather not.

Sebastian whispered to his master, "It would prove to be a good idea. If they are apart, they wouldn't be able to rely on each other's lie." His words rung true, and Ciel knew it. It was his butler's words that drove him to agree.

"Tsk. Fine. Atrix, you are to stay here with me. Kaita, you will be under the care of Alois," Ciel decided, though not thrilled about it.

Atrix shared a look with Kaita. They couldn't do anything about it. If they valued their lives, going along with this decision was probably the only way.

At last, Sebastian and Claude removed their arms out of the girls' way. The moment of release, Alois grabbed ahold of Kaita's hand and pulled her out of her chair, roughly might she say.

"Claude! Let's go~! I can't wait to play with this new friend of mine~!" Alois said with excitement. His eyes had a gleam of cruelty in them, which made Kaita resist the pull of Alois out of fear. It didn't seem to register with the blond that Kaita didn't want to go with him.

What exactly awaits for Atrix and Kaita now that they are going to have to deal with their unfamiliar surroundings alone and without the support of each other? They merely wish to get through this- alive.


	3. Chapter 2: Understanding the Situation

_**The chapters are now in two separate points of view.**_

_**Please note, Kaitanya is going to say Claude's eyes are amber in color, though I personally believe his eyes are gold.**_

_**Anyway, please enjoy! :3 And please Review! It would really mean a lot to us to get some feedback! **_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Atrix's POV:<strong>

It didn't take more than half an hour for Alois to drag her friend away from her and the manor. Leaving Atrix alone to be under the care of Ciel and Sebastian. It wouldn't have been so much a problem if she wasn't a suspect in whatever the boy thought was going on.

Atrix had gone to a window to watch as Kaita was hauled away by a carriage. In all honesty, she couldn't help but feel a little loss about it. They were both in an unfamiliar place, so being apart isn't exactly a good thing. What really made her worried so much was how Alois acted. She feared something bad would befall her friend.

Sebastian stood in the room, watching the girl as she watched the other leave. During of which, Ciel had gone off somewhere. The demon inwardly sighed as he decided to go ahead and get Atrix settled.

"My Lady, if you would please follow me, I will gladly take you to the room you'll be staying in during your stay," Sebastian instructed, turning his body towards the door.

Atrix was rather surprised. She was supposed to be a suspect, yet she's still going to be treated as a guest? This wasn't going to sink in for a while, though the butler's next words helped that process along. He can't read her mind, could he?

"While you and your friend might be suspects, there is no real evidence the two of you had any part in this conspiracy, correct?" He asked as he headed out of the room and down the hallway, Atrix following behind him.

"Yes," Atrix answered. She debated on explaining what happened before she realized where they were, or if it would be better if she remained silent about it. There was no guarantee they would believe her words, right? It's not as if she could provide any real evidence to back up her words.

The butler led her to a room up on the second floor. A finely furnished guest room greeted her when the door was opened. Atrix's eyes widened. A chuckle sounded from beside her, causing her to turn her head to the side.

"It appears you haven't ever seen a room such as this before?" Sebastian questioned, his crimson eyes peering back down at her.

"Well... Not exactly," Atrix replied quietly. It wasn't that she hadn't seen a room like this before, it's just that she hadn't thought she'd get to stay in one.

With a smile, the demon bowed slightly before excusing himself. "I shall return in a moment. I must attend to some matters. When I return, please be prepared to be questioned." With that, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Atrix would take that as a silent command to remain in the room, which she'll willingly comply too.

During the wait, she had walked around the room to check everything out within. She checked every draw and peeked out the window. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Expect if one considered an overly clean room to be out of sorts.

By the time Sebastian returned, Atrix had dozed off into a light nap. It was by a gentle tap on her shoulder that caused her to jolt out of her sleeping state. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Sebastian dipped his head in a ways of apology. "I apologize. I did not mean to take so long," he said, giving the impression he felt guilty. Which of course, he did not.

"Its fine," The girl responded back through a yawn.

"Please follow me," The butler instructed and he turned to go. Needless to say, Atrix knew the interrogation was about to begin. While they were welcoming her fairly right now, she didn't know how they go about in making people answer when they believe they were lying. They weren't going to torture her, were they? Somehow, she doubted that.

Sebastian took her to what she believed to be a study room. No weapons of any sort was in view. Ciel sat on one side of a table. The boy looked up as they entered the room. Immediately, Ciel instructed the girl to sit across from him. So, there weren't any need to worry. She was simply going to be asked questions.

Ciel took a sip of the tea he had before him before setting it down its saucer. "Let's begin, shall we?" The boy spoke. His deep blue eye peered at her. "To start things out, would you like to explain how you got here, and how exactly you found those replications of the rings?"

Atrix nodded and begun her explanation of how things came about. "Kaita and I were out on a tour with a group of people to tour this area, since we had free time before we had to go to an orchestra competition. While we were touring, we came upon these ruins. We sort of left our tour group to explore these ruins and while we did that, we discovered the broken rings. The next thing we knew, we were standing in front of this mansion."

Ciel listened carefully, trying to piece together what she was trying to say. None of which made any sense to him. "There aren't any ruins nearby, are there, Sebastian?" The child asked his butler.

"That is correct, Young Master," the demon replied.

"Hm... These ruins, do they look similar in any way to my manor?" Ciel asked next, his attention back on her. The question caused Atrix to think back to that moment. She recalled what the remaining bricks looked like, and where the door was positioned. It was recalling how the doors looked like that allowed her to know the answer to the question.

"Yes, it was. The front of the manor looks the same, though what I saw was crumbled ad cracked, whereas it's fully intact now," Atrix answered, her eyes going up towards the ceiling as she thought about it.

"Where did you find the rings in the rubble?" Came Ciel's next question.

Atrix wasn't too sure on how to answer this question. She couldn't really remember the exact location on where she found the ring. "You mean in which possible room?" She asked for a clearer understanding. The boy nodded his answer.

"I can't answer that. I can't really tell. I mean, the building was basically gone from erosion, though the front of it still had half of the wall and half of the door," Atrix concluded. At this point, she too was growing confused. She believed what she was standing in then, was in fact the ruins of this building, yet here she was, standing inside the study room of a perfectly intact building.

Before she could say anything more, Ciel spoke. "This doesn't make any sense!" The boy muttered. "Sebastian, take her back to her room," he commanded. He gave his butler a look as he added a silent order to his words.

"Yes, My Lord," The butler said, bowing deeply to his master. He moved to the door and glanced over with a smile at the girl. "Right this way, Miss Atrix." With that, Atrix cautiously got up and left the room as Sebastian held the door open for her.

The short walk back to her room was silent until it got to the room. Sebastian held the open for her once more as she went inside. She had expected the butler to leave, so him coming inside the room as well caused her to stare at him. She found it really confusing when he closed the door, shutting the two of them inside.

"Were you speaking the truth when you were speaking to my master?" Sebastian asked simply. His crimson eyes were looking at her expectantly.

"I was," Atrix answered back. Was this all he wanted to check on? To ensure she wasn't lying?

A sudden slam sounded next to her ear, causing her to flinch. Sebastian had slammed his hand against the door, his arm now blocking her path. A smirk was playing on his lips. "Let me ask again. Did you tell the truth?" The demon asked as he drew his face closer to hers.

Looking into Sebastian's eyes set a shiver down her spine. What the hell was happening? In her midst of confusion and discomfort, the butler pressed his leg between hers, preventing any further way of escape. This wasn't anyway for a butler to act, right? She didn't know much about this system, but she knew enough that this shouldn't be happening. Of course, she had no way of knowing the butler was a demon.

Sebastian's free hand lifted up to gently grab ahold of the girl's chin. Slowly, he guided her chin up, making it impossible to look away. "Well?" He prompted, still waiting for her answer. Oh, how red her cheeks were.

"It was! I'm not lyin-," Atrix's words were cut off as the demon's lips touched hers. Her eyes widened at this. No, this shouldn't be happening! As a reflex, she tried to push the male back. The butler didn't budge, in fact he proceed in deepening to kiss, as if trying to show his dominance.

Sebastian broke the kiss after a long moment to allow Atrix to take a breath of air. He smirked at the way she looked, a heated expression on her face; yet he could tell she was fighting that growing desire. "Out of courtesy, I will ask only one more time. Were you lying?" The demon asked.

Atrix shook her head hard. "I told you-," once again, her words were cut off. Sebastian had slid his tongue into her mouth. Atrix squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel her energy being sapped away. Her attempt at pushing him away was weak, much weaker than before.

Sebastian had kept his eyes open, watching her reaction through the whole process. The girl was speaking the truth. The demon slowly lifted his lips off Atrix's, giving her bottom lip a lick as if to reveal he enjoyed it.

"The look you're giving me tells you enjoyed it," Sebastian smirked, slowly removing his leg from between her own legs. He pulled her body towards him and lifted her up into his arms. He walked over to the bed and gently placed Atrix down on it. "I'm afraid that will be all for today. I will call for you when dinner is ready," he bowed and left the room, gently closing the door behind him.

That was one hell of a first kiss.

**Kaita's POV:**

Kaita tried to pull away from Alois' rough pull but she could not even get him to release her. She had seen the look in his eyes and it terrified her. She wasn't sure what to expect being under surveillance by this young boy. Kaita looked over her shoulder at the butler that Alois called Claude, something about him seemed off to her but her thoughts were broken when Alois tugged again at her arm.

"Come on, in you go." Kaita looked up and saw that there was a horse drawn carriage, with Claude holding open the door. Alois had already gone ahead into the carriage. Kaita was unsure about all of this, she wanted to go back to Atrix and return home but that didn't seem like an option. "Just how long are you going to make me wait?" Alois grabbed Kaita's arm and pulled her into the carriage forcefully. Claude closed the door and quickly started the journey back to the Trancy Manor. Inside the carriage Kaita was still on the floor, when she looked up Alois was grinning at her. "My, my. Aren't you clumsy and straightforward?"

Kaita got up from the floor and sat across from him, her gaze cast down and her face-tinted red. She understood why Alois had said she was straightforward; he had tried to make her uncomfortable by teasing her about the position she was in earlier, which she found herself at his feet. One could guess she was performing a pleasurable favor for the boy. Alois kept his eyes on Kaita the whole ride back to the manor.

At last the carriage stopped before a grand entrance to the manor. "We have arrived." Claude stated as he held the door open for both Alois and Kaita to exit. Alois grabbed ahold of Kaita's hand again and pulled her out of the carriage forcefully. "Well come on then, let's go! Claude have Hannah bring some tea into the parlor." Claude bowed, "As you wish." Alois rushed through the large doors of the manor and led Kaita further into its maze like hallways until they finally stopped in front of dark wooden door. Claude was back with the two and opened the door which opened to an elaborate room filled with books and a piano of to the side and chairs in the middle. A maid with long lavender hair quickly followed behind presenting the tea and then being dismissed by Claude.

"So then, I haven't heard your name yet. Do tell me." Alois sat down and stared at Kaita. She had sat across from him, but she didn't meet his gaze. Kaita was uncomfortable as it was, not knowing how she came about being in front of the other manor with Atrix. "My name is Kaita."

"Oh what a unique name. Now tell me do you like tea?" Claude had already given tea to Alois but awaited to give Kaita her own cup. "Yes, I do. But I thought you were going to ask me about this ring." Kaita pulled out the broken ring from her pocket and presented it to Alois, but he paid no mind to it. "It does not matter right now. Just enjoy some tea and tell me more about yourself." Alois had leaned forward intrigued at what Kaita would tell him.

"Well um… I don't really know what to say. This environment is just so new and bizarre to me." Alois nodded. "Of course it's bizarre! Your clothes really are odd. Oh! I know, why don't you change your clothes, then you would seem more at ease. Claude, have Hannah and the triplets bring out some of the dresses from the storage chest. I will go and choose some dresses that would best suite you, dear Kaita." Before Kaita could object Alois and Claude left her in the room.

Alois spoke to Claude outside the room, so Kaita wouldn't hear his next command. "While I'm gone, see what she knows. Who knows what secrets she holds." Claude bowed and left momentarily to inform Hannah and the triplets of his master's task. He then returned to the parlor noticing that Kaita was not seated anymore but looking out the window. He heard her sigh and quietly approached her. "Is the tea not satisfactory to your taste?"

Kaita nearly dropped the teacup upon hearing Claude's voice behind her. "Oh no, its fine how it is. It's very delicious." Kaita returned to the seat she occupied. "Does he really intended for me to change my clothing?" Claude had begun to remove the empty cups and now cold tea from the table but stopped and peered into Kaita's face. "I do not know my masters reasoning, but he will do as he pleases. Now would you care to share how that ring came about?" Claude wasted no time in being direct with Kaita, which caught her off guard. "Um well, you see me and my friend Atrix were on a tour and came by these ruins. We wanted to explore on our own and broke away from the group. That's when we found the rings broken and laying there in the grass."

Claude watched Kaita's gestures and facial expressions as she told him about the ring. "You see I don't really even know how we got in front of the manor. We were just exploring ruins but when we picked up the rings and looked around we were standing in front of that manor." Claude raised his hand to stop Kaita from speaking further. "So it is as a mystery to you as it is to us upon how you came about in standing in front of the Phantomhive manor and in possession of the broken ring. Very well then." Claude resumed his task and walked out the door before Alois came bounding back in with a white silver trimmed dress with black lace that looked like spiders webs trailing all around it, as well as a pair of shoes to fit the dress.

"Here you are. Why don't you change into this?" Alois handed the dress to Kaita and smiled. "I bet it will look perfect on you. Now Claude why don't you take Kaita here and help her change. Let Hannah worry about the tea set. Meanwhile, I will await for your presence at the dinner table." Before Kaita could object, Alois was gone and Claude had seized up the dress and walked out down the hall in the opposite direction to the bedrooms. "This way, Ms. Kaita." After turning a few corners Claude opened a door to a lavish bedroom, "This will also be your room while you stay here. Now if you would please turn around." Claude had closed the door behind Kaita as she entered the room and faced her ready to change her of her clothes.

"Absolutely not will you undress me. I can do that myself." Kaita peered at the dress but was unsure of how to put it on. Claude saw her predicament and sighed, "Then I will close my eyes so as to not see what you do not want to show." Kaita nodded and turned away from Claude as he began to undress her from her modern day clothes to the dress Alois had chosen for her. Once done Claude cleared his throat signifying that Kaita could turn around to the mirror and see for herself the dress upon her. "Wow this dress is lovely. Even the spider web like pattern of the lace complements it well." Kaita twirled a few times before Claude opened the door to leave.

"If you will follow me. Dinner should now be served in the dining room." Kaita followed behind Claude before being shown to her seat near Alois at the table. "My, oh my. That dress is just as I would have imagined on you. Perfect. Now, why don't we toast to how lovely that dress is on you and enjoy our meal." Kaita blushed, even though Alois was younger than her, she felt odd that this boy would complement her on a dress he chose. Dinner was then brought out but the anxiety that had built up in Kaita prevented her from fully enjoying her meal. Alois saw this and called over the triplets.

"Now would one of you like to tell me as to why our guest keeps playing around with her food and not eating it? What have you done to ruin such a nice meal, you idiots of a trio." Alois then struck each boy as hard as he could, this frightened Kaita. She hadn't expected to see Alois act this way. Alois continued to beat upon the three boys. He then took Kaita plate from its spot and started to stuff it into their faces in a harsh manner. "How dare you disgrace me like this…" Claude then intervened and whispered slightly into his master's ear, "It appears that Ms. Kaita is terrified by your behavior, sir." Alois turned to Kaita who had begun to shake in fear. Her thoughts told her to get out of that manor and that was what she did. She stood in a hurry, knocking the chair down in the process. She dashed out of the manor and into the darkening forest nearby.

"Claude, go after her! I will not allow my new toy to just run away!"

"As you wish, your highness." Claude then left after Kaita leaving Alois glaring upon the triplets who coward before him. By this time, Kaita screamed for help but no one answered. She hadn't notice on the ride to the manor that it was in a secluded area away from the city. Branches snagged at the bottom of her dress causing her to panic, and she tugged at the dress to be freed. Claude by now had closed in on Kaita and saw that she had gotten the hem of her dress caught in the branches of a bush. "It seems that they would not like you to leave." Kaita turned to the voice, and her eyes went wide seeing the piercing Amber eyes look down on her. Her vision seemed to darken after exhausting herself on an empty stomach. Claude helped release her dress from its captor and then lifted Kaita in a princess style hold and started to make his way back to the manor.

Claude had carried Kaita to the room he had showed her earlier and placed her on the bed before changing her into a silk nightgown Hannah had provided for her stay. Upon finishing and exiting the room, Alois bounded up and about to go in before Claude stopped him. "It would wise to let her rest. Seeing as how she exhausted herself on an empty stomach, as well as being thrust into her predicament." Alois pouted before going to his own room to go to sleep.

After some time had passed Kaita had awaken in a bedroom unfamiliar to her. She looked around then remember that she had somehow gone back in time and was staying at Alois Trancy's manor. As her eyes swept the room, she noticed two amber eyes staring at her from near the door. She nearly screamed had a hand not covered her mouth in time. "No need to be alarmed, it is I, Claude. I came to see if you fancied anything to eat, seeing as how you had nothing at dinner." Kaita nodded a yes, seeing as how Claude's hand was still on her mouth. "Very well then. I will be back shortly with something for you to eat." Kaita watched Claude's figure retreat in the dimly lit hallway, then laid back down to stare at the ceiling. Just what had she and Atrix gotten themselves into?


End file.
